


La ballade de James

by Knocksthemoutwithbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: C'est triste mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Drunk Driving, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Sad, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knocksthemoutwithbear/pseuds/Knocksthemoutwithbear
Summary: James a peine à y croire et pourtant c'est vrai : elle l'a quitté.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship





	La ballade de James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Moon).



> Paroles de La ballade de Jim par Alain Souchon.  
> Jim peut être un diminutif de James.

Elle ne lui a même pas dit en face. Elle l’a appelé par Poudre de Cheminette alors qu’il était chez Sirius, à Londres, avec Remus et Peter. Sa tête dans les flammes vertes, elle lui avait dit que c’était fini, qu’elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et qu’elle quittait leur maison, avant de disparaître. James avait à peine remarqué les mots de réconfort des autres Maraudeurs, il était déjà dehors.

_Comme elle est partie, Jim a les nerfs  
Jimmy boit du gin dans sa Chrysler_

James était rentré immédiatement, mais la maison était déjà vide. Alors, il avait erré, hébété, puis il avait pris la voiture. Leur voiture.

_La presqu’île, le boulevard de le mer est con_

Il était sorti de Godric’s Hollow et avait conduit un bout de chemin, jusqu’à la côte. La mer du Nord rougeoyait alors que le Soleil s’y noyait.

_Comme elle est partie, attention, Jimmy tourne en rond_

La voiture longe la côte anglaise. Les rayons du couchant font s’embraser les vitres de la Chrysler. C’est beau comme un tableau de Turner, mais James ne voit pas.

_Hier soir encore, son héroïne  
Le serrait si fort en disant «Jim»_

Il peut encore la voir, sentir ses cheveux si fins sous ses doigts, entendre sa voix et son rire. Elle le hante.

_Elle était son calmant son alcool profond_

Il n’a plus rien, il n’est plus rien sans elle. Elle le réveillait chaque matin et c’était comme si elle lui rendait la vie.

_Comme elle est partie, attention, Jimmy tourne pas rond_

La route noire se tord devant lui. C’est un serpent, comme celui qui lui perce le cœur depuis son appel. Il faut tuer ce serpent ou c’est lui qui le tuera, alors James lui roule dessus, mais le serpent ne meurt jamais.

_Jimmy t’es fort mais tu pleures  
Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
Là-bas le Soleil s’écroule dans la mer  
Jimmy les filles pour le cœur  
Comme l’alcool et les revolvers  
C’est sauter en l’air  
Tomber par terre  
boum_

James n’essuie pas ses larmes, elles coulent trop vite pour ça. Il veut disparaître lui aussi, comme le Soleil, ne plus rien ressentir.

_Depuis deux ans, sûr, Jim bossait fort  
Pour que sa starlette bronze en hors-bord_

Deux ans qu’il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour être l’homme de ses rêves. Tout ce travail n’a plus raison d’être maintenant.

_Avec elle, il voulait un bébé sans rire_

Ils s’étaient vus si souvent dans le futur, avec une famille. Ces rêves-là sentaient bon le bonheur et l’amour, mais ils n’étaient que des rêves.

_Comme elle est partie, attention, Jimmy veut mourir_

Mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi, à elle. Le beau futur qu’il voyait ne lui était pas aussi doux. Elle ne pensait pas que le bonheur était possible comme ça.

_Jimmy t’es fort mais tu pleures  
Sur le cuir de ta Chrysler  
Là-bas le Soleil s’écroule dans la mer  
Jimmy les filles pour le cœur  
Comme l’alcool et les revolvers  
C’est sauter en l’air  
Tomber par terre  
boum_

James appuie sur l’accélérateur. La route se tortille et fait des nœuds devant ses yeux. Les couleurs du ciel et de la mer se mélangent.

_Jimmy va trop vite, Jimmy pleurniche  
Il sent son parfum sur la corniche_

Il reconnaît ce coin, ils y allaient quelquefois le soir en amoureux.

_Les lacets, le gravier dans l’air du soir_

Il ne sent plus rien, ne voit plus rien d’autre qu’elle, plus rien. Pas même le bord de la route.

_La Chrysler s’envole dans les fougères et les nénuphars_

James ne sent même pas le choc, il voit juste beaucoup de lumière puis l’obscurité.

_Jimmy s’éveille dans l’air idéal_

Tout est calme et silencieux. Il a mal partout, mais la douleur est diffuse, comme voilée.

_Le paradis clair d’une chambre d’hôpital_  
L’infirmière est un ange et ses yeux sont verts  
Comme elle lui sourit, attention, Jimmy veut lui plaire


End file.
